


Pizza?

by dumbhuman



Series: One Scoop or Two [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/pseuds/dumbhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s day off doesn’t quite go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in July 2013

Blaine wasn’t even working the next time he saw him.

It was a humid Thursday afternoon, Blaine’s first day off in over a week because Quinn wasn’t coming down for the summer until the first week of July. It’d been a rough week, but his paycheck had been well worth it. He was currently enjoying the respite from rogue sprinkles and shrieking children and the sugary-stickiness that clung to every counter no matter how many times he tried to scrub it off. He didn’t mind his summer job, even enjoyed it sometimes, but that’s all it was. A steady income in a tourist trap to keep him busy when school was out of session. He knew he was lucky to be working for his aunt, that she let him stay in her house for three months in exchange for his agreement to spend his summers at the perpetually-crowded Jersey shore. ( _And not that reality TV shit_ , his aunt always made sure to drive home. _You’re not_ really _at the Jersey shore until you’re south of Atlantic City_.) Blaine was just grateful for something to do during his three months off, and unlimited access to the beach was definitely a perk.

And that’s where he was now, sprawled out in a folding chair and thoroughly enjoying the calm before the raging storm of tourists that was sure to come once the Fourth of July arrived. He put all thoughts of the inevitable insanity of that weekend out of his mind – repeating his mantra of _Business is good. Business is how I get paid_ when the dread started creeping up – and stretched out a bit in the sun. He still had another few days of relaxation and slow days before they got slammed.

He was considering heading back up to the boardwalk to grab a slice of pizza when he saw them. He actually spotted the girl first, – _Rachel_ , his memory supplied – her sunhat grabbing his interest. She was with Finn, who seemed to be her boyfriend if the way they were attached at the mouth was anything to go by, but Blaine barely gave them a second glance. He had glimpsed the gorgeous guy, _God he needed to find out his name_ , clad in a tank top and knee length shorts, engrossed in a book under a huge umbrella. He didn’t seem to be paying his friends any mind. It was only when he slid his sunglasses down his face to glance at Blaine, coolly raising an eyebrow, did Blaine realize he had been staring. Shit. Now he probably looked like a creep.

He abruptly stood up from his chair, realizing that, yes, it was a good time for pizza. Leaving to get pizza would save him from the chance at embarrassing himself further. It was only when he had taken a few steps toward the boardwalk that it hit him: he couldn’t just leave his stuff unattended on the beach. Sure, it was only a chair and a book, but he didn’t want to risk it. He glanced up and down the beach, his heart sinking as he came up short. The only people near him were Rachel, Finn, and Gorgeous. _Okay, he really needed to find out his name._

He took a deep breath, exhaling as he straightened his shoulders. He could do this. Food was important. It was a simple request. _Could you guys keep an eye on my stuff for a few minutes?_ It was nothing to stress over. He just had to _do_ it. He – his stomach rumbled, effectively cutting off his internal pep talk. Okay. Pizza. Right.

Blaine marched over to the group. He made a beeline towards the large umbrella, but his resolve weakened and he changed course toward the couple. They still had their tongues down each other’s throats, so Blaine coughed a bit, expecting them to break away to see what the noise was about. Instead, a few awkward seconds ticked by as he stared at them, the two teenagers showing no signs of knowing he was there. He was going to clear his throat again, maybe tap one of them on the shoulder or something, when a light laugh sounded from behind him.

“Don’t waste your breath. They’re lost to the world when they’re like that.”

Blaine spun around, losing his balance a bit in his haste. Lo and behold, it was Mr. Dreamy himself who had spoken. Blaine just blinked stupidly at him for a moment before regaining his composure, laughing himself and rubbing the back of his next.

The smile that had graced the boy’s face slowly morphed into a confused frown. “Um, did you need something? I don’t want to be rude, but I don’t think you came over here just to watch the those two suck face. Though I understand the fascination, how Finn doesn’t get stuck with his neck bent like that is beyond me.” Blaine realized the guy was rambling to fill the silence, waiting for an answer.

To the question that was directed at _him._ Why was he here again? Oh. Food. Right. “Um, I was going to head up to get some pizza.” There. That wasn’t so hard.

Except the confused expression didn’t leave his face. “Um, okay? Enjoy your lunch, then?”

Wait, what? Oh, shit. “Oops, I guess I kind of left the important part out. I wanted to grab a slice but I don’t want to lug my stuff up and back. I was wondering if you guys could keep an eye on it for me? I promise I’ll only be a few minutes.”

He smiled again, and Blaine noticed how cute he was like that, lips quirked up and a few teeth showing. “I’m honored that you’d entrust me, a stranger, with your cherished belongings,” he said, eyes glistening.

Blaine gasped dramatically, picking up on the teasing tone. “Strangers? Is that what you think we are? I’m hurt that you’d forget me.” He waited to see if it clicked, schooling his face to hide the pang of disappointment when the boy just looked confused. “It’s alright, I didn’t really expect you to remember.” _Though I’d stupidly hoped that maybe I would have stuck out to you like you did to me_. “I work at the ice cream parlor right up on the boardwalk.”

Recognition sparked in his eyes as he grinned, then blushed. _Oh my god he’s even cuter when he’s blushing._ “Oh my god I’m so sorry! I totally remember now. Oh, wow…not one of my best moments I have to say. I’m usually not one to make a scene. Finn and Rachel were being frustrating _all day_ , and you guys looked so busy…”

Blaine cut him off with a laugh. “No, don’t apologize! It was totally helpful,” he reassured him.

“Oh, um, I’m Blaine by the way.”

“Oh!” The blue-grey eyes widened. “I’m Kurt!”

They both awkwardly shuffled their feet in the sand a bit as the silence spread over them.

“So, I guess we’re not strangers anymore.”

“Oh, yeah! I’ll totally watch your stuff if you want to go get your pizza.”

Blaine pulled his eyes away from where he was kind of unashamedly staring at Kurt’s arms. “Oh yeah, pizza. Um, can I get you anything while I’m up there?”

“Ah, no thanks. We brought sandwiches.”

“Alright, I’ll just-” At that moment Blaine’s phone rang, and he pulled it out of his shorts to see that Tina was calling. “Hello?”

“Oh, Blaine? Thank god you answered. Are you near work? I know it’s your day off and I’m so, so sorry but we couldn’t get ahold of your aunt and the fucking soft-serve machine stopped working again. It isn’t busy but I’m here by myself today and I don’t know what to do-”

“Tina, Tina calm down. I’m on the beach right now, I’ll be up in five minutes tops. Just let me say goodbye to Kurt and I’ll be up to look at in soon.”

“Ooh, Kurt? Who’s K-“

“Good _bye_ , Tina.” Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes as he ended the call. Leave it to Tina to go from freaking out to gossip mode in two seconds.

“Oh, is something wrong?” Kurt looked genuinely worried, which made Blaine’s stomach flutter a little bit.

“Oh no, nothing major. Just a faulty ice cream machine. My aunt owns the shop, and she and I are the only two who can tamper with the machines.” Blaine shrugged his shoulders. “It is what it is.”

Kurt looked at him sympathetically. “Do you still want me to watch your stuff? I don’t mind if it’s for a bit longer.”

Blaine smiled but shook his head. “Nah, I’ll probably have to take the whole machine apart and clean the whole thing.” He also had a feeling that Tina wouldn’t let him rush out once he was there. He didn’t blame her. Working alone was the worst.

“Well, it was nice meeting you Blaine. I’m sure I’ll see you again soon. We’ll be down all summer, and it’s impossible to keep Finn away from food.” Kurt laughed, which was quickly becoming one of Blaine’s favorite sounds.

“I’ll keep an eye out for you, Kurt. You know where to find me if you ever need a break from Romeo and Juliet over there.” He nodded toward Rachel and Finn, who were now reapplying sunscreen on each other.

Kurt grinned and shook his head. “It is extremely likely that I’ll take you up on that.”

Blaine said his final goodbye and went back to his spot to grab his stuff. His day off might not have gone as planned, but it went even better. 


End file.
